The Marriage Escape!
by HitmanTargetsYou
Summary: Hunter x Hunter college AU! Shion is a new college student, just learning how to get around. So then, how did he end up getting engaged to his ex, the Not-Yet-Debuted actor Killua Zoldyck, to help him escape his arranged marriage? And, what exactly must they do to mend their broken past and pave way for the future?
1. An Unexpected Encounter

Shion whistled as he stared up at the large, imposing college before him. "Amazing..." He whispered to himself.

"Shion, dear, behave yourself in college! Don't get influenced by the wrong people!"

He turned around and smiled at his mother, who looked like she was going to burst into tears into any moment now. She had been showering him with kisses and hugs since this morning, and when she stepped out of the car, he knew that even more were coming. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried, just making him embarrassed.

"Stop it, mom! I'm a little too old for this, don't you think?" He scolded, blushing lightly as some girls passing by giggled.

She stopped hugging him, but fixed his bangs and her red, puffy eyes still leaked tears. "Don't be silly, that's nonsense! You may be nineteen now, but you'll still be my little three year old just starting school!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, smiling once more. "It's okay mom, I'll be fine... You should go now, you have much better things to do than cry here!" She nodded and sighed as well, hugging me one last time. She stepped back into the car and said something to the driver before turning back to him. "Bye, sweetie! Remember, don't put yourself into trouble, child!" She continued to wave goodbye to me until the car fully drove away.

Shion laughed and turned to face the infamous international college before him... Hunter University. It was pretty grand, being large and Victorian like. The cement paths led everywhere and the grass was greener than a leprechaun... if that was even possible. Large oak trees were growing in random places and the flowers were wild and beautiful. As he walked upon the cement path and neared closer to the college building, Shion observed the building. It's window sills were uniquely patterned around the clear glass windows, and the built red bricks were dark and clearly old, but still strong.

Hunter University is an international college. It is located in Yorknew City, and people from around the world come to see it all the time. Shion was just lucky that he passed their exam, which turned out to be easier than rumored. As he walked, admiring the architecture, he didn't see the tall male before him. They collided and Shion fell onto his bottom.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

He rubbed his head and looked at the person. He was only taller than him by at least two inches, but his black spiky hair made it seem like five inches. His eyes were a bright auburn, his skin a light caramel shade. He had bubbly smile and looked like a total airhead. His attire consisted of green hoodie with a large print of "animalia" in red, and black cargo shorts. He also wore black combat boots.

"Ugh, I'm alright... Just a little dazed." Shion murmured, adjusting his blue backpack. When he studied the tall male, he couldn't help but feel that he knew this guy. The stranger blinked several times, curious as to why Shion was staring at him with such intensity, then his big auburn eyes widened. He pointed at him, making a big smile. "Shion! Shion Kouta, am I right?!"

Shion nodded, confused, then remembered. The big spiky hair, the always brightened up eyes, and that goofy grin. "Yeah! And you must be Gon Freecs!"

"I haven't seen you in four years, I completely forgot about you!" Gon exclaimed, and Shion smiled nervously. "I can say the same about you...! But it's nice to see you again."

They both high-fived, and began to walk together. Gon turned to him excitedly. "How have you been?" Shion thought about the answer, and shrugged. "Well, I've been doing okay I guess. Nothing really too interesting has happened to me yet."

"Well, cheers to college! Everything interesting is going to happen here!" He preached, grabbing Shion's arm and raising it into the air as he raised his own. Shion laughed and pat his head. "You're still as energetic as ever! You haven't changed much since middle school... at least mentally. I only recognized your hair!"

"Same to you! I only recognized your eyes... They're unique, you know."

Shion raised an eyebrow. "Unique? Okay~ Well then, you wanna venture around with me? You know, get to know the college?" Gon nodded, grinning. "Yeah!"

-TIME SKIP-

"Man, I'm tired...!"

Shion collapsed on the outside bench, sighing. Gon sat down next to him as well, looking at him. "Well, today was a new experience..." They both laughed, discussing their favorite places so far. Gon liked the gym, Shion preferred the ancient library. Gon liked the large fields, Shion liked the area of picnic tables outside the building. And, he especially loved the music room. It looked old, and unused, so it'd be perfect for him to use. But, ultimately, Shion had one last place to go. He pulled out a slip of paper, looking it over.

"What's that?" Gon asked, looking. Shion showed him the apartment address, and exhaled. "I have someone I need to impress. Some dude is looking for a room mate, and he's looking for someone he can bear with, so he's interviewing. If he likes you, you get to stay with him, an he'll even pay most of the rent if he can stand you. If he doesn't like you, well, boo hoo, gtfo."

"Well then, go now!"

~LATER~

Shion knocked on the door, wondering how this stranger was going to be like. The door didn't open, but someone from inside yelled, "WHO IS IT?"

Nervously, Shion hollered back, "This is about the room mate ad! I came for an interview!"

The doors swung open, and someone stepped out. "Who is it?"

Shion stared at the tall man before him. He was... attractive, to say the least. He looked around the same age as him, nineteen. His face was shaped, and his eyes were a chilling electric blue. Shion couldn't break eye contact for any second at all. His snowy-white hair was messy and only made his pale skin look lighter. But... he also looked really familiar. Like he met him somewhere before.

The male studied him as well, then made a look of utter shock. Getting uncomfortable with the situation, Shion pursed his lips. "Wh-What?! Is there something on my face or something...?!"

The male didn't answer. Instead, he just blinked several times and continued staring. Shion began to contemplate whether or not to run or stay, and hesitantly took a step back.

"... Shion?"

Shion's eyes widened. Did this guy know him too? Why was he suddenly running into people that knew him? Blinking and processing what he just asked, Shion slowly nodded. "Yeah... that's me... why?"

"It's Killua, remember? Killua Zoldyck?"

He remembered almost instantly. How could he forget the icy coldness of his eyes? The calmness of his voice? That messy hair that he always loved to pat? Then, he remembered a certain day, a certain rainy-day.

_"Go away! Just leave me alone, I hate you! I DESPISE you!"_

Shion froze, unsure if he wanted to be here any longer. Killua had the same look on his face, and then scratched at his head nervously. "I-I mean, I'm over it... So I don't mind if you still want to move in... Besides, no one answered to the ad, so..."

"Y-Yeah..." Shion walked inside, looking around. "Um, right... So then... What are the rules?"

He waited for Killua's answer, looking around the place. It was... plain. The walls were a generic white, and the couches were placed against the wall in an L fashion. There was a black table put in the middle, just in front of the couches. The floors were a fluffy beige carpet, and the walls were decorated with pictures of nature and landscapes. The kitchen was incredibly small, there being cabinets and small polished black-marble counter top. Of course, there was a sink. In front of the sink was the oven and next to that was a refrigerator. As he walked around, Killua talked.

"Rules? I didn't make any that relates to a surprise ex... so just do whatever you want, I guess..." He replied, and then pointed to a small hallway. "There's a room to the right..."

Shion nodded and walked into his room, noting that it already had bedsheets. The pillows looked large and fluffy, and the bedsheets were a pale blue and of course, just as soft as the pillows. He walked back out and pulled out his cellphone. He called his mom, but she didn't answer. She must have been really busy right now or something. He left a voice mail. When he finished, he collapsed on the couch and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Was that your mom?"

Shion opened his eyes. "Hm?" He looked at Killua, whom was coming over to sit down on the other couch. "Yeah... But she didn't answer."

"...Mm..." He leaned back, and sighed. "You know... after you left me, I went back home. Strangely enough, all I got was a light scolding and lecture. Of course, me and Gon were still best friends. You remember Gon, don't you?"

Shion nodded. "I ran into him today..."

Killua made a small smile. There was a soft silence, and an ambiance of strange relief. Shion was glad that Killua was over that messy break up. It would have been awkward if he wasn't. They both sat in silence, none wanting to break the peace. However, just then, there was a knock at the door. Shion stood up and opened, it. "Hello?"

It was Gon. He had a look of surprise, and gasped. "Shion?! Why are you...?"

"Oh... Hey, Gon... It's a long story..." Shion scratched at his head, and Gon nodded. "Right... Well, I guess Killua's there?"

**Hello! Now, before any of you previous readers get angry, I am re-writing this series, so I deleted the chapters. BUT- They are in my Doc manager, and I plan to at least re-edit the most of them. So relax, not too much is going to change. My goal is to make this a little more realistic and funny, btw, the rating may change too. For new readers, this is an AU series I've been working on. I hope none of you are too angry, but I hope you will like the re-written version!  
><strong>


	2. Party, party!

"Right... Well, I guess Killua's there?"

Killua made his way to the door entrance, and smiled when he saw Gon. "Hey Gon! You're visiting earlier than expected..." Gon grinned as well, and stepped inside. He then took off his shoes and wandered inside.

"Whoa~ Your place is small!" Gon exclaimed, looking around. Killua sighed and promptly replied, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't want to buy a mansion, but this was the only comfy place that suited me."

Killua sent Shion a sheepish smile, and returned to sit back down on the couch. With a small sigh, he asked him, "So then, what did you come here for? A random visit?"

Gon nodded. Then, he turned to Shion. He was still smiling brightly as he walked towards him. "Hey, the trio's back together again!" Shion felt a pang of nostalgia. He quickly flash-backed to his middle school days, when he still hung out with Killua and Gon endlessly. They were an insuperable, uncontrollable group... At least until a certain incident.

"Yeah, isn't that nice?" Shion agreed. He looked at Killua whom didn't change his uncaring expression. He only shrugged and looked away. Before Shion could comment Killua, Gon pat his shoulder and smiled. "So then it's official! You're invited to our College Orientation Party!"

"... College Orientation Party?"

"Yeah! It's going to be me, Killua, Hiiro, Kurapika, Leorio, and you! Oh, and there's other people too..." Gon cringed and he looked away. "Other people such as Hisoka..."

"I'm sorry Gon, aniki invited him." Killua sympathized, ruffling his hair. Shion nodded andv remembered Hisoka. Hisoka was the friend of Killua's older brother, whom he only met once. But Hisoka was also pretty popular in their middle school days. He was always being creepy, but girls still flocked around him.

And the name Kurapika also rang a few bells. Then he remembered that this Kurapika dated his high school best friend, Chie. "I never met Kurapika, but he dated a friend of mine..." He said, and Gon became even happier. "That's good! That means you two won't be too awkward with each other!"

Shion nodded with a look of sheepish nervousness. "Oh well... I guess I'll come anyway. I can't wait to meet everyone! So where's it going to be?"

Gon was about to reply, but then Killua spoke up. "It's going to be taking place here. Since it's not a huge party, I didn't think there needed to be a big room or anything." Shion nodded, and smiled. "I can't wait!"

-TIME SKIP-

It was around eleven thirty, and Killua was right. The party was a rather small party. There was at least ten/eleven people here at the most. Shion sighed, leaning against the wall with Chie, making his drink swish in a circular motion with his wrist. The ice clinked around the glass, ringing.

"You know, another me in another world could be doing the same thing we're doing. Just hanging against the wall watching everyone." Shion said, smiling a little.

Chie laughed and pat his head. "That sounds fun. But don't think like that, it could turn you insane."

"I'm already insane."

Shion didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous of Kurapika. Chie was such a sweet, kind girl, and anyone dating her should treat her like a princess. She was also really pretty, with short black hair and bangs, but she had all the right curves and a cute face. Her eyes were like chocolate and her porcelain skin was smooth and soft. Of course, just because he thought this didn't mean other people agreed. He had a small crush on the girl in high school before, but she had turned him down. Unfortunately, every now and then, the rejection put him into a small state of depression.

He sighed and continued to play with his drink, swaying it and watching the ice swirl with the beverage. He wasn't a huge alcohol lover, since his tolerance wasn't too high.

"Shion, I'm going to go hang out with Kurapika, you wanna follow?" She looked at him and he shook his head. "Nah, I'm too busy people-watching."

Shion sighed. He observed everyone, recognizing very few people. There was Kyung, with Hisoka bothering her with kisses and touches, and Chie with Kurapika. The people he took notice to first was a tall, long-black haired male. He obviously took pride in his hair, since it was glossy and would put even Rapunzel's to shame, and he was considerably attractive too. _I wouldn't date him, but he's like... a doll. Yeah, a doll. Wait, is that Illumi? That's definitely Illumi. He really grew his hair..._

Shion then turned to look at a young sixteen/seventeen year old clinging onto Killua's arm. She had long, choppy black hair and stunning blue eyes, and looked completely... innocent. Then, he unconsciously smiled. That was Alluka, Killua's little "sister"! She was the only one who knew about Killua's whereabouts when he ran away, and she was always visiting when she managed to sneak out of their mansion. Turning away from the two, he looked at a red- no, scarlet haired girl sitting on Gon's lap, cuddling with him. _That must be Hiiro..._

Then, he looked at a really tall black-haired male wearing round glasses. That must've been Leorio. After confirming everyone, Shion sighed and continued to stand alone, thinking about his middle school days. It was so long ago... I wonder... Why did I ever agree to-

"You look lonely."

He turned his head and saw Killua, staring at him. "Oh... Hey. What makes you think I'm lonely?" Killua shrugged. "Depressed eyes... depressed look... depressed pose." Shion pouted and folded his arms. "Whatever."

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound. Killua reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. He answered it, and cringed. "Hey mom..."

Killua's grim expression soon turned irritated. "No, I didn't know she wanted to come, so I didn't invite her... We're not going to get engaged! Stop saying that... No... I'm not marrying her... You and dad need to stay out of my life, I've done enough of what you wanted, but she won't be my wife!"

"Family problems like always?"

"Yeah. My mom wants me to marry some girl and my dad wants me to take over our family line."

"Family line?" Shion raised an eyebrow and then remembered. "Oooh, right! They're actors, aren't they? So what, did you become one?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to play as anyone important in anything... My mom is still trying to get me a lead role, but I always refuse. I prefer being the stuntsman." Killua grinned and Shion laughed. He imagined Killua jumping around doing parkour in action movies. Then, he turned to the Zoldyck. "So then... What do you plan to do?"

Killua sighed, not answering. Instead, he asked, "Hey, wanna get into a drinking contest?"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Shion woke up with and immense head ache. His body ached everywhere from head to toe, and he couldn't get out of bed. _God, I feel like someone stabbed me in the- Wait, why am I naked?_

He sat up and looked at his body, nearly getting a heart attack. _Bruises, scratches, and... hickeys? ARE THOSE HICKEYS? THERE ARE FUCKING HICKEYS ON ME._

When he turned to his side, he saw another figure in the bed with him. He squinted, his eyesight still a little fuzzy from the brightness of the sun, and gasped.

"KILLUA!"

Killua stirred and opened his eyes, sitting up and yawning. "What the hell is it?! Why did you sho- Uh, why are you naked?" He gave Shion and weird look then saw himself. "And why am I naked?!" Shion glared at him. "Uh, that's MY question. What the hell happened last night?" Killua took a moment to think and then gasped. "Uh, hey Shion, there's something I should tell you."

"What?! What is it?!" He demanded. Killua smiled sheepishly and then, the doorbell rang. His eyes widened and he rushed to put some clothes on, urging Shion to too. Shion put on the nearest clothes: His khaki pants and Killua's shirt from last night's party. Then, both boys ran out the bedroom and to the door.

Killua opened it and there was a woman who looked somewhere in her late forties. She was standing with another girl, who was small and had a petite body. Her black hair was short and cleanly cut, and she had a stern face. The woman however, wore sunglasses and her dark, black hair into a tight bun. She looked sharp. Both were wearing kimono. Formal everywhere you go, much?

"Killua. Who is that?" She asked calmly. Killua smiled nervously and pulled Shion, whom was freaking out and confused, close to him.

"Mother. This is my fiance, Shion Kouta."


	3. No Chapter Name Will Describe my Anger

"Mother. This is my fiance, Shion Kouta."

Shion stared at Killua incredulously. Just last night they were cool with being exes, and here Killua was saying that he was engaged to him. Shion, confused, didn't know what emotion to feel. Angry? Bitter? Surprise? Confusion? He was going through a million feelings at once and thoughts rushed through his head like a waterfall of what. Then, he turned to Killua and grabbed a hold of the white-haired Zoldyck's arm.

"Hold on, I have to talk to my '_fiance_' about something!"

He pulled him into his room and stared at him angrily, whispering harshly, "FIANCE? What do you fucking mean FIANCE?" Killua paced back and forth, obviously pressured. "L-Look, just go along, and everything will be FINE."

"FINE? EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE, OKAY, BECAUSE MARRYING SOMEONE YOU ONLY KNEW IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND FORGOT ABOUT FOR FOURS YEARS AND POSSIBLY _**RAPED**_ YOU IS PERFECTLY NORMAL. NOTHING WILL GO WRONG, NO."

Shion wanted to cut someone, and preferably a white-haired male whose name started with 'K' and ended with 'a'. Killua sighed and turned to the flabbergasted person, trying to come up with something to say. "Look, she was really going to force me into an arranged marriage, and I would have had to take my stupid blood-"

"-Line? You, sir, are telling me EVERYTHING, becau-"

Shion was interrupted when he heard Killua's mother call from the living room, "Killua! Is there a problem?"

He sent Killua a glare, mentally telling him 'This isn't over'. They left the bedroom and he smiled sweetly. "No, Killua dear didn't tell me about you visiting, so I was just scolding him." The woman sniffed and turned away. "Killua, would you make some tea for your dear mother?"

Killua began to mumble and Shion smiled nervously. "I-I'll make it! You see, Killua is terrible at preparing drinks, so I'll do it...!" His mom stared at him and Shion got up, speed-walking to the kitchen.

The two sat down next to each other stiffly and looked at the strict woman before them. "So tell me, how did you both meet?"

Shion was a horrible liar when it came to stories. He shot Killua a quick look from the kitchen and Killua immediately understood. "We met during a coffee accident. It was in a cafe about a month ago, and while we were walking, I bumped into him." He began casually, taking Shion's hand and holding it to make the act more realistic. "So then naturally, he got mad and of course I apologized, offering him a new cup and that's where things hit off. He asks me my name and I ask his, and we both thought we had really good chemistry. We began secretly dating because, you know, I'm famous."

Shion nodded, and finished boiling the water and poured it into a tea cup flowered with cute animals._ But it wouldn't have hurt to tell her that we once dated in middle school... Though maybe she would have protested. Still... it would have served as a good story._

Killua's mom smiled, and she looked at Shion. "And how did he propose?"

Shion forced a giggle and said, although it sounded more like begging, "Oh, let Killua tell that story, because I'm a rather horrible storytel-"

"I asked for you to tell the story."

Killua and Shion exchanged looks and he turned to Killua's mom nervously, coming over with a cup of warm tea..

"How he proposed? Um, well... It was a rainy night, and he was taking me home because I had forgotten my umbrella." Shion paused for a moment, impressed with the lie he whipped up in five seconds. "And then, before I walked up the stairs and into my home, I felt him grab me, and turn me around, looking into my eyes. He smiled and said, 'Please marry me'. So, I said yes." It sounded really girly and like something he didn't want to go through, but he at least came up with SOMETHING.

Shion turned to Killua dreamily, noting that he was blushing. "Stop being so dramatic Shion..." He commented. Killua's mother sniffed again and she looked at Shion with... rather suspicious eyes. She stood up stiffly and made her way out the door.

"I'm going to visit again. Next time, be prepared." She said, and left.

After she and the girl left, Killua sighed in relief. He clapped his hands together and turned to Shion. "So, ask away."

"YOU SPAWN OF EVIL...! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID ALL THIS?! YOU ARE TELLING ME EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STUPID DECLARATION OF MARRIAGE AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME NOW!" He hollered, letting all his anger out. Killua blinked a couple times before answering.

"Well... Can't blame you for being so angry. Last night, we got into a drinking contest. And you got drunk." Shion rolled his eyes. "Well no shit, you think I didn't know that?"

Killua sent him a look of irritation and continued. "Anyways, after that, I was putting you to bed when... Well..." He made a hand gesture and Shion was immediately angry again.

"So you took advantage of me...?!"

He shook his head. "Actually, you were the one who invited me. You were being so flirty and bubbly, and you were completely fine with it when you were drunk. And it would probably help to tell you I was also pretty drunk last night too, but I still knew what was going on. You were all over the place."

Shion scoffed and he felt like shooting himself in humiliation. "This is why I should really stop drinking...!"

He looked back up and frowned at the Zoldyck. "So then. After I get over this hangover, I'm packing my things, and I'm going bye-bye! Tell your mommy that I died, because in our roommate agreement, I agreed to live with you, not become your fucking _waifu_~ You had a chance to be with me before and you blew it big time. So I'm not going to make the same mistake again!"

Killua sighed once more. "The thing is, during our little drunk adventure, I _kinda_ made a new contract, and you _kinda_ agreed."

Shion's mood dropped drastically. "No fucking way. Where's the proof? And what does this contract say?" Killua smiled sheepishly, replying "Well, let's just say that you're not going to be attending college anymore if you refuse. And besides, my butler has it now. I could even call him-"

Shion gestured for Killua to stop. "Okay, fine then. No problem. I'm only being forced to marry someone I care nothing for anymore. So here's the deal, we can hate each other when you're mom isn't here, and we can act like a couple whenever she is gone! Good? Good."

"Um, actually... We can't."

Shion looked at him in silent rage. "**And. Why. Not?**"

Killua made a nervous smile. "Well, because, the Zoldyck Family has been funding the college for generations, and generations... So my mom can check the cameras whenever she wants to. So even at the college, we have to be acting..."

"_I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU KILLUA ZOLDYCK_!"


	4. Life just sucks, don't it?

Shion sighed, rubbing at his temples. After all that happened, he didn't want to even _look _at the white-haired bastard. Unfortunately at the moment, he was having a rather intense migraine due to the hangover he was going through at the moment. He headed to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and taking a bottle of pills, shaking out two. He sighed again, swallowing them.

"Uuuugh, I feel like shit." He murmured distastefully, ruffling his blue hair.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?"

Shion turned to Killua irritatedly, glaring at him. "Oh shut up! You're the reason why my headache is breaking the scale!" Killua smiled angrily, holding back his urge to kill him. "Well... I have a way of making it go away." Shion scoffed. "Don't even touch me."

"Just get your ass over here!" Killua grabbed him, pulling him to the living room and pushing him onto the floor. Sitting on the couch behind him, he began massaging at his scalp. He rubbed at Shion's head gently, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Shion was feeling better. Killua's fingers were easing the pain, and it was amazing. Shion blushed, remembering what else Killua's fingers were able to do. _DON'T even think about that..._

"How did you even manage to learn this...?" He murmured, closing his eyes. Killua smirked, leaning down. "So you DO like it?" Shion frowned and hmphed, folding his arm. He didn't answer as Killua started to chuckle, loving his pout. "My dad taught me how. It's ironic really, because my dad is really... buff."

Shion laughed at the comment, imagining a muscleman acting all girly. Killua then pushed him away, poking the back of his head. "I'm done. You should be okay now. If it starts to hurt again, you can come back to me anytime." Shion blushed, sighing irritatedly. "Yeah, yeah..."

He stood up, beginning to walk away. But as soon as he was at the door, Killua snapped his fingers. "Oh, wait Shion!" Shion turned to him, still frowning. "What is it? Make it quick." Killua pointed at the couch in front of him, smiling. "Sit down, I've got a deal for you."

Shion obeyed, sitting down and crossing his legs, looking at Killua distastefully. "And? What is your deal?" Killua looked at him. "What are you learning?"

Shion blushed, and his cheeks glowed a little. "It's nothing special..." The white-haired male raised an eyebrow. "Just tell me, I won't laugh." Shion hmphed and blushed even more. "I want to be a voice actor... and a singer."

Killua stifled a laugh. "You want to sing? Really? I can just imagine you in some boy band jumping around and acting cutesy." Shion frowned and punched the laughing male's side with as much strength as he could put into his fist. Killua still laughed, rubbing at his side where Shion hit him. "Sorry, sorry... I didn't mean that!"

Shion sighed, and stood up, stretching. "Ah~ Whatever. I'm going to visit the college again." With that, he stood and and grabbed his jacket. But before he opened the door, he was stopped by Killua once more. "Wait, do you need a drive there? It's pretty far away from here." Shion shook his head, and walked into his bedroom. Coming back out, he held a red helmet.

"No, I've got a motorcycle out."

Killua nodded, and Shion walked out the door. He followed him out, standing on the balcony and watching as he got onto his bike, starting it. Shion put on his helmet and before he took off, he looked back up at him. He didn't do anything but stare until for a moment before turning back to his motorcycle, backing out and riding away. When he was out of eyesight, Killua went back inside to collapse on the couch. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"You've really changed since middle school..."

_And sometimes I wish that... we could go back to those days... when we were careless middle school kids with nothing better to do._

* * *

><p>Killua sighed, walking through the college hallways. Orientation hasn't ended, so he still had enough time to relax and think about what to do. Of all the people in the world to get engaged to, he had to choose the sarcastic plus hateful ex-boyfriend. <em>This is going to be swell...<em>

All he wanted now was a nice place to say his lines for a drama he was going to be in, and not in front of crowding girls or laughing guys. Sometimes being an aspiring actor _really _sucked ass, other times it didn't. As he ventured the halls, he caught sound of faint piano playing. Following the music, and heard a faint singing voice from the music room. _Who is that...?_

He made his way to the music room, trying to figure out the source of music.

Killua hated the idea of interrupting the person, but he couldn't help but wonder who that voice belonged to. He opened the door and gasped lightly, shocked to see Shion on the stage playing the piano and singing. He closed the door behind himself and sat down in the last row of the seats before the stage. Shion continued to sing, not hearing him come in. As he listened to him sing, Killua felt a sort of high feeling, wondering when Shion was able to sing like this. Another thing he didn't know about him during middle school...

_... how much do I really know about you... Shion?_

After he finished his song, Killua felt a little... light-headed. He didn't want to admit it to the stupid idiot, but his singing really was good. Even after Shion ended the piano music and was now done singing, Killua still had that melody and his voice stuck in his head. Killua clapped wordlessly, and Shion turned around, startled. "K-Killua...?! You heard me...!" He flushed and turned around, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Shiiit, you heard me..." He muttered. "I didn't hear you come in..."

Killua looked at him incredulously and walked down the aisle and up the stage steps, standing next to him. "Are you kidding me?! You have the voice of a Nightingale!" Shion pouted. "That's the point! Do you want people to know that when you sing, you kinda sound like the opposite gender?!"

Killua nodded. "Oh... Right. But still, that voice is wonderful!" He sat down on the piano chair next to him, grabbing the males hands and putting them on the keyboard, looking at him. "Sing for me again. I want to hear your voice one more time."

Red-faced, Shion hesitated. Then, he gave in. "Fine then..."

He sang the song once more, and Killua listened eagerly. He loved his voice, and listened without a thought throughout the entire song. Shion's voice was beautiful, and made him forget everything that had happened. When Shion ended, Killua looked at him. "Who... I mean, what's the name of this song?" Shion thought for a bit, and smiled. "It's name is Hakumei, by one of my favorite singers..."

Killua nodded slowly and smiled. "This makes perfect teasing material."

"Oh fuck you..."

**-LATER-**

Shion's day actually went... quite well. Despite finding out he was now engaged to someone he didn't want to marry against his will, he was having a good day, and Killua wasn't quite as bad as he thought he'd be. Sure, he was annoying and Shion wanted to kill him with his bare hands, but at least he wasn't some old creeper, that much was good. And... And he complimented his voice repeatedly, so that was some more brownie points. He was sure Killua had his own reasons. They had better have been good reasonable, logical reasons though...

Killua also forced him to do some acting with him. He was practicing his lines, and Shion had to play a jealous girlfriend. He didn't like being the girl, but eh, it was like a thank you present. Shion smiled to himself as walked back to the apartment, watching the street lights come on one by one. As he walked up the stairs, he hummed Hakumei to himself and remembered their "romantic" moment together. _This shouldn't be so bad. I mean, all we have to do is-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Killua was looking at him with a nervous smile. "Come in and sit. We need to talk..."

Shion cocked an eyebrow and sat down, watching Killua close the door and pace around the room. "So um, what happened? I was just thinking about how I was going to be able to survive this shit."

"Yeah, about that, how do you feel about being on TV?"

"Y-You mean..."

"You're coming to the set with me tomorrow... And you're going to be in the show."

Shion's eyes widened and he immediately shot up. "WHAT?! I said I wanted to be a voice actor, where did you get the idea I wanted to be on TV?!" Killua sighed and ruffled his hair. "That's the point! My mom is FORCING you to be on TV!" Shion scoffed and he sat back down, leaning into the sofa. "Please, PLEASE don't tell me I'm going to be playing the jealous girlfriend..."

"No, you're not... Actually, I don't know. They haven't sent me the script yet..." Killua sighed and he put his hands on his hips. Shion looked at the white-haired male and wondered. "Killua, who did your mom want you to marry?"

"Hm? Oh, right, some pushy, clingy, and rather spoiled brunette. She's a wonderful actor, but she needs to work on her personality..." Killua shuddered at the idea of marrying her, glad that Shion was at least level-headed and practical. He'd rather deal with this annoyance rather than that annoyance. Shion sighed and pat Killua's shoulder. "Killua... If your mom pulls any more stunts, I'm going to murder her."

"I know you're mad, but you're going to have to deal with it..." He said, sighing as well. As he circled around, he turned back to Shion. "Hey Shion, wanna sing for me again?"

"No." Shion answered flatly, and Killua chuckled. "I tried..."

"Hey, can you dance?" Killua asked, looking at his script. "Yeah, why?" Shion asked, and walked into the kitchen to prepare himself some ramen noodles. "Um, because in one of my parts, I have to dance with her." Shion nodded and walked into his room and pulling out his mp3. He unplugged the headphones and set it on the counter. "What kind of music?"

"I guess tango?" Killua said. "I don't know. The director hasn't decided yet, but it's a drama set in the Meiji Era I believe."

Shion nodded again and put up a song. "I'll sing AND dance for you just this once, so don't you dare laugh or step on my feet for 'fun'." The song had a nice beat, and when the singer started, Shion opened his mouth, singing.

He grabbed Killua and the two started to dance, swaying and timing their beats so they didn't accidentally mess up on each other. As Shion sang, they moved their bodies, amazed by how well the other danced. Killua stared into his eyes and couldn't help but muse over how pretty Shion looked while he sang and danced. Not cute, or handsome, just... pretty. He smiled and began to sing along despite not hearing the song until now, but he followed Shion's lips, and was doing a pretty good job. Both males simply forgot reality, and only danced and chorused together as time passed.

In the small moment the singer paused, and the music reached it's climax, Killua and Shion both glanced into each others eyes and sensed a connection that wasn't there before. They both blushed before continuing again.

When the song ended, they were madly red and let go of each other. "...Sorry, if I bothered you with this... " Killua said, covering his mouth. Shion nodded and he simply walked into the kitchen again, trying to process what just happened in that intimate moment.

"So then... You want noodles?"


	5. On the Set!

Shion yawned and stared at the busybody before him. He was sitting on the couch, eating cereal, and trying to figure out what was up with the white-haired male's desire to get everything organized and perfect all at six something in the morning. Back in middle school he was a total- Wait, that would be a lie. He really was always this organized and perfect. As Shion ate slowly, his cereal beginning to get rather soggy, he watched with light amusement as Killua rushed around taking a quick shower, brushing his hair and reciting his lines at the same time, eating toast and retracing dance steps, and brushing his teeth.

While he sped around, he handed Shion a packet, and urged him to read it. Shion sighed, looking it over. _A script? Man, so he wasn't lying after all... This sucks..!_

Shion ruffled his hair in exasperation and got up to wash his bowl and put it away. After that, he sat down and read the lines. His role was really small, and not too important. Shion was at least glad he wasn't going to be in the drama for more than one episode.

"So I play the guy protecting his sister from you...?" He asked, and Killua nodded. "Yep. I bet you're happy it's a minor role. Well, at least you should be... I want a minor role, but this is my debut..." Shion nodded and stood up. "Well, I have to get ready too. So, what time do we get to the set?"

"Around eight." Killua replied, and looked at his watch. "We still have at least two hours. We can get some practice done in-between."

Shion nodded and pulled out his script. "Let's get started..."

He bent down and sprawled out his arm like he was shielding someone. "STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HARM MY SISTER! Punish me, not her...!" He cried out desperately, immediately getting into character. Then Killua stopped for a moment, dazed by his acting. The last three days was like an adventure to learn about how much Shion changed, and there was more than thought...

Shion gestured for him to continue, and he nodded. "Oh.. right."

He shuffled through his script, and replied with his lines: "It doesn't matter. Then I'll simply punish you both!"

"NO! HAVE MERCY!"

Then, Killua stopped. Seeing his expression, Shion's scared and desperate face, made him really stop... He couldn't say his next lines. Killua blushed when he realized this, and sighed. "The next line is someone else's line..." He murmured, and smiled. "You're good enough without all this practice... Instead, help me with the other roles."

* * *

><p>The set was crowded and there was many people shouting and discussing lines and scenes. Shion felt a little nervous, but pretty confident to do this. He could voice act, so how could one minor role in a drama be so hard? Killua led him around the set, and then looked for the director. When he found him, he grabbed Shion's wrist. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet the director."<p>

As they walked, Shion observed all the actors and actresses. They were good-looking, one way or another, and were doing their own things on the set. "Director Takahashi!"

Shion snapped his attention to the director, observing him next. He looked like a weary man, somewhere in his forties. His gray hair showed, and his eyes had bags under them. Despite this, he looked pretty cheerful and healthy. "Ah, Killua Zoldyck. How have you been?"

"Better than ever, sir." He replied, smiling. "Did my mom already tell you?"

Before anything could ever happen, Killua was suddenly tackled in a hug. "KILLUA~"

Even though Shion had never met the girl, he already knew who it was. The girl clinging to his arm had thick, curly chocolate hair and a really pretty face, like a cute model. Her skin was perfectly pale, undamaged, and clean. Her voice was high and girly, and that annoyed Shion a bit, but it wasn't enough to make him super irritated. But in Killua's case, hearing that voice for over six years is annoying enough.

"L-Let go of me, Nana..." Killua grumbled, trying to shake her off. She only held him tighter, whining, "But Killua~ You're always so mean to me, why can't I hold you this once?"

Killua sighed and looked at Shion. "Because I have a fiancee..."

"EH~?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "Who? I wanna know!"

"Not telling you.." He replied, and she pouted. "C'mon Killu-chan! I really, really wanna know!" She whined. Killua pointed at her in a manner to Shion, as if to say, This is what I freaking dealt with during my childhood...

Director Takahashi looked at the pair and sighed. "So then, Killeki, your friend here is...?"

Shion jumped, a bit freaked out that he was noticed, and cleared his throat. "Um, I'm a beginning actor, a neophyte... Whatever. I'm just here to play a super minor role, really..."

Director Takahashi laughed. "Oh, so you're the new actor that Kikyo was telling me about! She told me that your blue hair was pretty much the only thing she remembered about you, and what do you know! A kid with blue hair walks in!"

Shion nodded grimly. "Blue hair eh...? Is the color really that ridiculous...?" Killua coughed under his breath 'yes' and the director only turned his head, avoiding the question. The girl, a total airhead, only smiled. "It looks good on you sweetie!"

He blushed, and ruffled his hair. "E-Eh...? Really? Thanks..."

She smiled and then gasped. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Nana, nice to meet you!" She shook his hand, and Killua hmphed. "Don't get so comfy with my fiancee, now."

Her eyes widened, and she blushed. "Ehh~? Oh my gosh, is this what they call..." Sparkles filled her shoujo eyes and she clasped her hands together femininely. "... Forbidden love~?! And in a rebellion against their families and society, they run off into marriage?!" She continued her dramatic story telling as Killua found the chance to drag Shion off and leave her with the confused director. Shion thought to himself. It's not like I even have a choice. If I don't do this, I'm getting kicked out of a super nice college...!

"Sorry about that... I forgot to mention she has a super high imagination... Maybe she should be a director instead of an actor..." He murmured, and turned to Shion. "So, what do you think?"

"I think she's nice... I don't know if she was acting, but eh... At least she didn't strangle me for being your 'fiancee'..." He replied, and he smiled wearily. "Okay, I may have glorified how annoying she was, but honestly, if you dealt with that for eight years, at age twelve, then you KINDA start to want to spread the word 'she's annoying, stay away from her'." Shion smiled, and pat his back. "I'd do the same..."

"Though, don't worry. She wasn't acting. Nana never lies, she only tells the truth... At least there's one quality about her I like." There was a moment of silence, then he spoke again. "So, let's introduce ourselves to our crew... They surely must want to meet their colleagues..." They both stifled a laugh, heading out to meet the cast.

~LATER~

"STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T HARM MY SISTER! Punish me, not her...!"

Shion shielded the girl behind him, crying and scared. "She didn't mean to spill that water over you...!" Killua scoffed, and kicked him. "It doesn't matter... I'll just punish to both!" He raised his katana, and before it hit anyone, he was thrown off balance when something flew and landed against his head.

"What the-?!"

He glared at the girl behind him, Nana, whom looked angry and scared at the same time. She was missing her sandal. "Don't harm those people! Didn't they already apologize, you brute?!"

"CUT! That's a wrap, really good!" Director Takahashi complimented, and everyone on set shook hands. "Let's take a break before we continue!"

Shion sighed and shook hands with the girl he had been protecting. "Thanks for trying to save me, onii-chan~" She sang, and smiled, bowing down. Shion blushed and only turned his head away. "Well, whatever."

She laughed and walked away. "So then, how was your first experience on camera?" Killua asked, handing him a water bottle. "It was... mildly okay." Shion replied, and opened it. "Honestly, I'm a little glad this was all I needed to do. But don't worry, I'll still be here to watch you. Watching is entertaining enough."

Killua nodded, smiling. "Yeah... You're somewhat right."

They both laughed, and for the first time... Shion was enjoying this moment of peace with Killua. It made him nearly forget every stressful and annoying thing that had happened so far.

**-later-**

"Aw, are you leaving already, Killu-chan?"

Killua sighed irritatedly, trying to once again, shake off the girl clutching his arm. "Yes Nana, me and Shion are tired and want to go home..."

She hmphed, and pouted. "Fine then." She turned to Shion and smiled, a little devilishly. "Shi-chan, Killu-chan was going to be my husband, but it appears you got to him first..."

Shion waved his arms around nervously, and she only giggled. "You act like I'm going to kill you for that! I mean, I'm not that clingy. There's more fish in the sea, right?"

He nodded wordlessly, and she sighed. "Killu-chan, you're fiancee is such a mute. Take care of him, so he isn't so silent all the time." With that, she smiled and left. "But don't forget Killu-chan! If it doesn't work out, I'm here~"

Killua grumbled under his breath, "I wouldn't ask you out even if you were the only girl in the world..."

Shion sighed as well, and put his hands on his hip. "Well, let's go, Killu-chan. Dinner is waiting!" 


	6. Awkward Situations

**This chapter is a bit R-18-ish, so avoid if you don't like explicit content**

_"Killua..."_

_Shion moaned his name so perfectly... His voice was filled with lust, and desire. Killua kissed his neckline, spreading love-bites all around the area and among his chest. His skin was so soft, so smooth... And so mark-able. _

_He explored his body with one hand, sliding it across his chest and fondling his bud. When he heard Shion's whimpering, it only turned him on even more. Killua blushed, and stopped so he could kiss the nineteen year old and trace his sides, sensually massaging his thigh._

_"Shion... I want to..."_

Killua woke up with a startle, panting and... wet.

He frowned, and when he remembered his dream, his frown turned into an embarrassed blush. "Wh-Wha..." He covered his face shyly, and didn't have the courage to face Shion in the morning, right after what just happened. He hmphed, and looked at his hand. _Skin so soft and smooth... And so mark-able_. Killua had been living with Shion for about a week now, and getting this memory wasn't definitely going to work out for him.

"Shit... I need a shower."

He stripped out of his clothes, grabbing a towel and covering himself. Then, when he pulled off his blanket, he grimaced. _I'll need to wash my sheets later..._

Killua walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, which was steamy and warm. "Hm. Did Shion take a hot shower earlier or something?" He murmured, and put the towel onto the towel rack. When he opened the shower curtains, his blush turned even redder than a tomato. Shion was in the bathtub, laying down and scrubbing his legs. "Killua?"

Then, when he realized the situation, and saw Killua's naked body, he blushed as well and immediately closed the shower curtains. "Stop! Don't look, and cover yourself!"

"What the hell Shion?! Why didn't you lock the bathroom door?!" Killua scolded, snatching the towel and covering himself. "I don't know! I was half-asleep when I came into the bathroom, I'm sorry!" He replied, obviously embarrassed and upset. "Just get out! Please...!"

Killua ran out, locking the door behind him, and into his bedroom. The image of Shion bathing was burned into his mind, and the Shion probably felt the same seeing him naked rather up close. "Why is it always me...?!"

**-later-**

"So then... How was your morning so far?" Shion asked, eating his cereal slowly.

Killua held his coffee, not taking even one sip, and just stared into the dark brown beverage with a blank expression. "It was... pretty eventful."

"That's nice. Really nice." Shion replied, taking another spoonful of cereal. "You've got any plans today?"

"None in mind..."

"Okay... alright. Okay."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Both males couldn't forget the earlier events, too shy to do anything near each other at the moment. And, with the dream Killua had before the events, that made it even harder to even glance at the blue-haired young-adult.

"You want to... Hang out with Gon... Maybe?" Shion asked. "Classes don't start until a few weeks, so..."

Killua smiled and nodded mindlessly. "Yeah... That's cool. If it's fine with him." He pulled out his cell and dialed Gon's number. When Gon picked up, Killua immediately asked, "You wanna hang out with me and Shion?"

**"Sure. I'm free today. Where?"**

"I don't know... Where ever you want."

**"Okay. I'll come over right away!"**

**-later, later-**

"Of all the places... An amusement park?"

Killua felt like slapping the fellow young-adult for picking such a childish place.

"Well, of course... I had extra tickets, but Hiiro turned me down because she wanted to visit her dad in Japan. And, the third ticket was just with me. So, now I have you two, these tickets aren't going to waste!" Gon replied, smiling a huge, bright smile. Killua sighed and Shion simply shrugged. "Oh well. Let's go!"

They walked into the gate, handing in their tickets and looked around. There was roller coasters, water rides, and food stands everywhere. Shion bought an ice cream cone from a nearby food stand, and ate it as they walked around, looking for a ride.

"Do you guys want to try out the tea cup rides?" Gon asked, and Shion laughed. "Do you want me to puke all over you and everyone around us?" Gon shook his head and Shion grinned. "That's what I thought."

"So it's a no?" Killua asked, and Shion nodded. "For me, at least."

He sighed and looked at his watch. "Well, whatever. I'm going to be free until I'm called in for something important."

Then, Shion remembered. "Hey, Killua, you're famous right? So is it safe for you to be walking around in broad daylight without sunglasses and shit?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not even that famous, remember? I haven't gotten my debut yet, and that drama we're in is still pretty new, so it's not that popular. But eh, I'll be careful." With that, Killua took Gon's cap and placed it on his head.

Shion nodded again and decided to follow them to where ever they wanted to go. "Well, whatever. Where you go, I'll follow." Killua smiled and they made their way to the tea cup rides.

He watched Gon and Killua spin the cup faster and faster, the both of them laughing and having fun. With a soft curve of his lips, he sighed. "They're so childish..." He murmured, and waved at the two when they waved to him. The past days for Shion have been so eventful, he just wanted more days like this. Nice, and not so crazy. Just fun.

Afterwards, the three rode many roller coasters, and had fun playing around. It was around six pm when they decided to go home, and they left. The three of them got into Killua's car, and discussed their favorite rides and attractions. While they drove, Killua got hungry and stopped at a fast food restaurant. "I'm going in since the driveway is packed, so you two stay here and BEHAVE. I don't want to come back and find out you two decided to vandalize my car." Gon and Shion nodded, and Killua exited the car, running inside.

"So then, what do you think of Killua now?" Gon asked, and Shion looked at him in surprise. "That was... random. Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I mean, he's your room mate. So do you like him? Is he too much of an ass?" Gon chirped, and Shion thought about his answer carefully. "I think he's... somewhat gotten calmer. He's an ass, and an idiot, but he's cool. He's also gotten really funny, and complimented me several times. Much different than when he was twelve."

Gon nodded, and smiled. "I'm glad you like him. Not a lot of people really thought he was a cool guy... Since he's not too famous, and doesn't really talk about his family line, they don't know he's of a famous family. So, they can't fake it. And not much of a surprise, most think he's too rude." Shion nodded and smiled. "Yeah, a lot of people say the same about me."

_So... I guess we're both still in the same boat as before. _

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the fun time!" Shion called out on the balcony as Gon rode away on his bike. After he was gone, Shion retreated into the apartment home and took off his jacket, speaking "So then, what do you want to do now?"<p>

"Ah, I don't know..." Killua replied, unsure of what he wanted at the moment. "There's a bunch of stuff I want to do right now..."

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower... And I'm locking the door this time." Shion laughed and Killua sighed. "I hope so. Seeing you naked is terrifying." Shion shut the bathroom door, calling out, "I could say the same to you!"

Killua stifled a laugh as well, and ruffled his hair. "Smooth, Shion,_ smooth_..." He stood up and headed into his bedroom, where he stripped off the bed sheets and threw them into his laundry basket. Then, he put new ones on. He hoped that he wouldn't have that dream/memory again, fearing that it would make him want to... He shook his head and collapsed on the bed. "Shion..."

_Smooth, soft skin... Perfectly mark-able. A voice filled with desire and lust..._

He blushed and covered his face. "Damn it... And I finally forgot about it."


	7. Stay

"Hey, wake up loser."

Shion shook the sleeping male and stared at him. Killua only stirred a little, but he didn't wake. Shion watched him for a bit, distracted by how cute he was when he was asleep. His face was peaceful, and he snored really softly. Shion found it that he couldn't help but run his hand through Killua's hair the way he did back in middle school. It was soft and silky, like a fluffy pillow. It had been a week now, since the fake marriage proposal. Even though Shion was still only playing along in fear that he might be kicked out of Hunter's University before he even started the first semester, he began to develop something towards Killua. Very, very complex feelings that he couldn't understand since meeting him again.

Shion felt his cheek heat up a bit and he stopped stroking the milky hair when Killua stirred in his sleep again.

"Damn it... Shion..." Killua murmured, groaning with a light blush.

_Shion? Why did he murmur my name like that? AND WHY DOES HE HAVE THAT FACE?_

Shion raised an eyebrow, and poked his cheek. "Killua, wake up. Stop dreaming about me. I know, I'm simply too awesome, but I'll give you my autograph later. We need to get to the set first, and then visit your family. You're mom called earlier, and guess what? You're entire family wants to meet me!"

Killua suddenly went wide-awake, and he sat up. "What? _WHAT?_"

He turned him and sighed. "Make sure you dress your best today, and try to stop the harshness towards me. We're trying to be fiances, so we need to look as compatible as possible...!" Killua was still drowsy, and spoke with a slight slur, but he was energizing up. Shion put up his hands and said, "I always look my best, so I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm being serious Shion! My dad is unpredictable, so I just... You get my point." He yawned and got out of bed, grabbing a towel.

"Killua, it's fine. Like said, I'm always looking my best!" Shion gave him a thumbs up and Killua sighed. "Never mind, just change out of those pajamas..."

**-later-**

The set was packed as yesterday, and most actors were back. Shion found a seat and set it next to the director's, but before anything else, he was tackled by someone. "Eh?!"

He looked behind himself to see Killua's 'Supposed to be fiance', Nana. She squeezed him tightly first and then let go, smiling brightly. "Shion, was it? Hello~"

She gushed, and looked around. "Hm... Where's my sweet Killua~?" Then, she pat his head before running off to search for him. Shion on the other hand was still trying to recover from the sudden affection. He made an awkward face and backed up into the chair. "O-Okay..."

It was taking a while for everyone to get everything on set ready and good, but Shion waited. He mainly played games on his cell and checked his E-Mail. As he sat patiently, he also listened to some conversations here and there. Some female actors to the right of him were talking trash about some other actor, but he hadn't learned names yet, so he didn't know. Then around towards the left of him, there was make-up people talking about the products they use to dress up the actors. Shion sighed, looking around for Killua and Nana. Not seeing them, he stood up and stretched. He spotted the director, and walked up to him.

"Um, Director-san, have you seen that lose- I mean, my fiance, Killua?"

He nodded, not looking up from the script in his hand, and replied, "He's in the make-up room."

Shion nodded and backed away, going back to sit in the chair. "Man, honestly..." He continued to surf the internet on his cell and waited a little longer. About thirty minutes passed by until everything was ready. Shion put his cell away and watched.

When the recording started, Shion felt so low compared to the amazing actors on set, especially Killua. Killua said every line with the correct emotion, with the correct amount of emotion. He was never over-dramatic, and never bland. He fit his character perfectly, and played him out perfectly. Shion could've swore he felt a girly sigh escape his lips, but he decided not to think about that. It would crush his pride.

_And for a guy who's never had a major role, he sure acts like it... literally._

Of course, everyone messed up somewhere, and every now and then someone forgot their lines or couldn't say it properly. Even Killua tripped on his robes and messed up a line. It was funny to watch though, so Shion didn't get as bothered as the director.

About a few hours later, they were done recording and Killua got changed. He finished up and walked towards Shion with a tired expression. "C'mon, it's time to meet my beloved family."

~LATER~

Shion donned a rather... semi-casual outfit?

He was wearing black skinny jeans and red suspenders. His white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he also wore a red tie. On his head was a formal black fedora. Killua on the other hand wore a formal black suit with a blue tie, more fancy than Shion. He was really taking this seriously. "Is your dad strict?" Shion questioned, fixing Killua's blazer.

"No. He's just unpredictable..." He replied, and unconsciously brushed Shion's cheek, kissing his forehead softly. Shion froze in awkwardness and not knowing what to do. "Uh... Killua? What was that for...?"

Killua suddenly pulled his hand away and backed up a step. "S-Sorry...! I just... I mean, I... Uh..." He blushed brightly, feeling embarrassed and somewhat shy. Looking away, he covered his mouth. Shion put his hands in his jean pockets and his cheeks heated up immensely. "No... I mean, it's nothing... Just... I'm gonna go get in the car... and wait..."

Shion walked out the bedroom and out the apartment, stepping down the stairs. With the car keys, he opened the passenger side and sat inside. He thought about what just happened, his heart still beating quickly and his cheeks not yet back to their normal tone. Killua... caressed him and kissed his forehead. He wasn't sure if Killua was spacing out that time, or if it was on purpose, but it was definitely weird.

Killua soon exited the apartment and got into the car, inserting the key. "So um... I hope you're excited to meet my family..."

Shion nodded and looked out the window. "I sure am... You won't believe it."

Killua chuckled and ruffled his hair. He then pulled out the driveway, and they began to make their way to the restaurant his family was at.

As they drove, it was mainly silent between the both of them. Neither males were open enough to talk, especially after what happened, plus what happened the day before. Then, Shion broke the awkward silence. "You know, you have to meet my mom as well... She's a weird one. But she's totally welcoming, not like your pushy mom." Killua laughed and looked at him. "You'll get used to her."

It was an hour long drive before they got to the restaurant. When they reached it, Shion fixed his fedora and sighed. "Well... here goes nothing." He stepped out the car and stared up at the restaurant chosen. It was a fancy, big Italian one, and Shion whistled. "Well... At least I like Italian..."

They walked up to the doors, hand in hand with each other. Then, Killua checked in and the "couple" was led to a private room. Staring at the sliding door, Killua took in a deep breath and exhaled calmly.

"Ready?"

Shion nodded. "Ready."

They stepped inside, Killua letting Shion in first, and Shion blinked. A lot. His family was... really quite the strange one. He recognized only Killua's mom, Illumi, and Alluka whilst everyone else was strangers. There was his mom and the girl that visited, and then his little sister from the party. There was also his older brother too. Then there was a big male with neatly combed hair and and an old man. The tall, buff male with curly silver hair was intimidating, and Shion immediately knew that it was Killua's father. He could kinda see the resemblance. Killua, his father, and his grandfather, he assumed it was, all had white-silver hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The others had black hair like their mothers, but their eye colors were different. The girl with his mom had pink eyes. and the big one had void, pitch black irises. Then, there was Alluka, whom had the same eye color as Killua and his dad, plus grandpa. Shion took it all in, anxious from their constant staring. He pursed his lips and turned to Killua.

"Sit down, Shion... Introduce yourself." Killua cooed, and put his hand on his shoulders, leading him to a chair next to his mom and sat him down. Killua then sat down next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, giving him a reassuring smile. Shion blushed and looked at everyone. "Um... I'm Shion Kouta. And I'm Killua's fiance. Need I say more?"

Killua's dad nodded and the big one spoke up. "Your blue hair is distracting."

Shion nodded and Killua sent him a glare. "Watch what comes out of your mouth, because I swear-" His mom shushed him and looked at the others. "Now don't be rude, introduce yourselves as well." Killua's little sister smiled brightly and raised her hand. "I'm Alluka~! Nice to meet you again, Shion! And I think your hair matches you. Nanika wanted to me-"

"Alluka. We have told you time and time again, do not talk of this 'Nanika' nonsense. Especially with a guest to the family." Killua's father spoke(More like ordered), and sent her a stern look. She nodded glumly, and turned to him again. "Nevermind... It's nothing." Suddenly, Killua's grip just got a thousand times stronger and Shion felt a quick dark aura. "O-Ow, Killua!"

Shion pulled his hand away and glared at him. Killua apologized quietly, and grabbed it again, rubbing it softly. Shion turned back to the family, and forced a smile. "Continue...?" The long-haired one spoke up. "Illumi." Then the big one said, "Milluki.", and the girl said, "Kalluto. And by the way, I'm a boy."

He must've been mistook as a boy a lot for adding that in. But at least it cleared up some problems. Killua's father cleared is throat, and said, "Silva Zoldyck." Killua's mom smiled and said, "Kikyo Zoldyck. And he over there-" She pointed to the old man, "-Is Zeno Zoldyck."

Zeno waved and Shion waved back timidly. "H-Hey... It's a pleasure to meet you guys..."

"Knowing Killua, he probably doesn't talk about us. Am I right?" Illumi asked, and Shion nodded. "Yeah..." Killua only hmphed, muttering under his breath, "Because you're all crazy..."

But then he looked at Alluka. "But don't worry, it's just because he never listens to me." She laughed and Shion forced a chuckle. "Of course... Of course..."

He then looked at Killua, whom seemed to have cheered up by only a little. "So then, how long do you guys plan to stay?" Killua asked, keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

"We plan to stay here for just a few days. Your father is getting homesick." His mom replied, laughing like it was funny. Killua mumbled something under his breath and Shion looked at him in concern.

"Killua?"

~LATER~

Killua was still pissed on the way home.

He was silent, but his hands were shaking and his eyes were darker. Shion didn't know what happened back there, but it was enough to make him pissed for the entire night. It started when Alluka was talking about this 'Nanika'. He wondered who that was, but didn't dare ask Killua, in fear that he might kill him. As they were on their way back, Shion thought about his experience. Killua was right. His family was crazy, but more than that... They were all scary, except for Alluka, and Zeno. Shion hoped to never experience that awkward fear and surprise ever again. Although... there was another gut-wrenching feeling inside him, that a dark memory from the past was about to resurface...

When they reached home, Killua stormed up the stairs, and quickly unlocked the door. Shion followed in silence and closed the front door behind him. "So... want to talk?" Killua didn't turn around, just shaking his head. "No. It doesn't concern you. It never concerned you."

His tone was cold and icy. Shion remembered this. He remembered it well. Deep within him, he wanted to shut up, just let it go, but... he couldn't. He laughed, angry and irritated. "Oh? So you're playing this card again? Don't you think you'd remember from _seven _years ago why I left you? For THIS exact reason, Killua. Because you can't fucking open up to me."

Killua spun around, glaring at him. "And why can't you just let that go?! It's not my fault that every time we're together, you try to pry me open!"

Shion scoffed. "I'M TRYING TO PRY YOU OPEN?! I WANT TO HELP YOU! AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PULLED ME INTO THIS SHIT, AND NOW YOU'RE PUSHING ME AWAY?! I'VE SEEN YOUR FAMILY, I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY, WHY CAN'T YOU-"

"THAT'S THE POINT! YOU'VE SEEN THEM, NOW SHUT UP AND STOP TRYING TO PUSH YOURSELF INTO MY PROBLEMS...! It's annoying!"

Shion felt a pang of hurt, backing up into the door and remembering back to a certain day. A certain rainy day that led to a certain accident. He could even begin to hear the sounds of pattering rain as the scene replayed itself, a parody of the past. Killua then realized his mistake as he did seven years ago, and even he couldn't stop the events spiraling out of control. He took a hesitant step forward, his eyes wide with horror. "Shi-Shion... I... I didn't mean that..."

Shion shook his head, stifling a soft laugh. "Just like last time... 'No, I didn't mean that'. 'Please don't go, I'm so sorry'. Well you know what? THAT'S BULLSHIT...! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IT SEEMS THAT WE'RE JUST NOT COMPATIBLE, HUH?! This is why I left you...! This is why I forgot about you...! THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU...!"

Killua's eyes watered, and he knew the next events would not be pleasant. As Shion rushed to go to his bedroom, Killua grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry, Shion! I'm really sorry, I honestly didn't mean all that! Please, please don't go...! Don't leave me like last time, I can't feel the same kind of love with anyone else bu-"

Shion turned to him angrily, trying to yank his arm away. "LOVE?! YOU CALL OUR RELATIONSHIP LOVE WHEN YOU'VE TOLD GON MORE THINGS ABOUT YOU THAN ME?! DON'T LIE TO ME, I'VE BEEN HURT ENOUGH BY YOU...!"

"You know how angry I get when they talk about Nanika like that, I-"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO 'NANIKA' IS BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN, _YOU'VE NEVER TOLD ME! YOU DON'T TELL ME **ANYTHING**!" _Shion cried out, sobbing uncontrollably, his tears slipping down his face, dripping like rain. Killua stopped, letting go and beginning to cry himself. "Shion... please don't leave..."

Shion shook his head, finally pulling his arm away. "This... this wasn't even a real relationship..."

He stormed into his room, slamming the door leaving behind a broken Killua, shattered and emotionally confused. He stood up, stumbling to Shion's door, slumping against it and sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. "Shion... I'm sorry..."

_...please stay..._

_...I need you to stay..._


	8. Recollection and Guilt

"Shion... I'm sorry... Really, truly, sorry... You know how I get when they say things about her... I'm sorry I've never told you anything, but sometimes... sometimes it's best to just deal with things alone... please answer me, Shion... Come out, I'll let you beat me up or curse me out, just... just don't leave..."

There was no reply. Killua waited, rubbing his eyes which were probably red from crying. It's been a while since he last cried like a baby... and it hurt. When it was clear Shion wasn't coming out, Killua knocked on it softly one more time. "Please, answer me... I swear, I'll even put off this fake marriage, and I'll bear through with Nana, just come out..."

There was still no reply. Killua finally gave up, getting up and pressed his forehead against the barrier separating him and Shion. "...I'm sorry."

He then started to make his way into his bedroom sullenly, and ruffled his hair. Before he shut the door, he turned around one last time. The stayed stubbornly shut, and there was no sound or sign that Shion even existed. It was like he disappeared... Killua sighed, getting into his bed and thinking about what went wrong. When he couldn't get it off his mind, he closed his eyes, thinking about the events until he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tell me Killua... why won't you tell me anything?"<strong>_

_**The grey rain clouds darkened along with the ambiance around the two middle school boys. Shion's fists trembled with anger, and he kept his lips pursed tightly. As soon as the first rain drops fell, he looked at Killua with an expression of hateful irritation. **_

_**"Well? Answer me!"**_

_**Killua tched, turning around and sticking his hands into his pockets. "Why are you being so God damn nosey?! It's none of your stupid business what I'm going through, so butt out!" Shion's threatening expression softened, and he made a gesture of exasperation. **_

_**"It's my business because you're my boyfriend! I want to help you! I want to comfort you, but you keep pushing me away! Stop acting like some tough guy and open up! Let me heal you! That's what I'm here for...!" Shion shouted, and Killua**_**_ glared at him with high agitation. _**_**"Just shut up! You're so annoying! Just because I asked you out doesn't mean that you should start acting like some annoying, clingy girlfriend!" **_

_**Shion immediately made an expression of hurt, and offense. His eyes watered, and his shoulders limped. Before the tears slipped out, the light drizzle turned into a moderately heavy rain, and Shion stumbled back.**_

_**"What...? So you're saying that I just shouldn't care about you? That I shouldn't worry? That it makes me 'some clingy girlfriend'? What am I to you then? Was our relationship all some joke to you?" He murmured, and his eyes dulled. Killua, realizing his grave mistake, began to shake his arms desperately. **_

_**"N-No! That's not... That's not what I meant! Shion, I... Please don't..." His eyes begged for him to calm down, and begged for him to laugh it off like he usually did when he was angry. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, with the unusual behavior he was having now. Shion's eyes were void with darkness, and he let out a breathy laugh. **_

_**"Enough... I've had enough of this... enough of you... Whatever. Do what you want. But this is the last time I'll ever care... Go find yourself a girl who isn't as "annoyingly clingy" as me then." Shion turned around, getting ready to cross the road as he watched the street lights flicker.**_

_**Killua's eyes widened in fear, and desperation. "Sh-Shion... you're joking, right? You're joking right?!" Shion slowly shook his head, and he stared at him with utmost hate. Eyes watering, Killua grabbed Shion's hands despairingly. "I'm sorry..! Just please don't leave me, Shion! I'm sorry, I swear I won't hurt you ever again...! Whatever I do wrong, I swear I'll make it up to you! So don't leave me! I'm sorry...!"**_

_**With that, he began to sob, muttering apologies over and over. Shion pulled away from him angrily, pushing him back. "JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! JUST GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU...!"**_

_**With that, he ran into the road, forgetting to look both ways. Running into the headlights of an oncoming car, all Killua could do was scream.**_

* * *

><p>Chirp. Chirp chirp.<p>

Killua stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. The morning sun peeked through his window curtains and he blocked it from his face, squinting. He then sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and blinking several times. When he sat up, he rubbed his sore eyes, remembering the flashback/dream he got while sleeping. _Why... Why did I go back to that day...?__ I just want to forget it all..._

He got out of bed and looked out the hallway, seeing Shion's door open and feeling a rush of happiness. Walking to the room cautiously, he walked inside and looked around for him. "Shion..."

His room was empty. And several of his things were missing. Killua felt his heart sink, and he clenched his hands. "So he left..." That was when his cell rang, and he quickly pulled it out from his back pocket, answering. "Hello?"

"Killua! I called you like a million times last night! You didn't answer!"

Killua smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Gon, I was busy..." He heard Gon sigh on the other line before speaking, "Shion told me what happened last night. Me and Alluka are on our way to your home now!" Before Killua could protest, he hung up. Killua pursed his lips and collapsed on the floor, in between Shion's bedroom doorway. He could only think about Shion...

It was at least twenty-thirty minutes until Gon made it here with Alluka, the two of them knocking madly. Killua opened the door and let them in, and they promptly sat down on the couch. However, Alluka looked mad. "Onii-chan! Why did you do that? And why would you lie to us about your fiancee?"

Killua shook his head. "It was out of desperation, I didn't know what I was thinking. Something told me Shion would be perfect." Alluka hmphed and then, smiled. "Well, he was your ex right? Do you still like him?"

The question was a tricky one. Killua honestly had no clue how he felt about Shion now, only that he was still physically attracted to him. Shion was always a confusing subject... He liked him, but then again, he was a little asshole too. He took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled it. Gon then spoke up, "How about you think it over right now? We can help." Alluka nodded and said, "First off, what do you like about Shion?"

Killua blushed and turned his head. "I-It's none of you're business you guys, so what?" Gon folded his arms distastefully and glared at him. "Shion ran off back to Hananoshima. And he's not coming back until the first semester starts. When he does, he's staying at my place until he's ready to see you again. He's MAD at you, Killua. If you want him back, you have to tell us, unlike how you keep everything away from him."

Thinking about everything Gon said, Killua felt like a jerk. But then again, how was he supposed to control his anger? How was he supposed to keep Shion minding his own business without hurting him? When he thought it over, he felt like an idiot. He's always been saying it... Shion has only ever wanted to help him. And here he was trying to push him away... Killua sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"Then talk to us. Learn more about what you feel towards Shion, then tell him. You even promised that you would call off the marriage to him if Shion replied back to you, right?" Alluka asked, and Killua cocked his head. "How did you find that out?"

"Shion told us, remember?" Gon replied for her, and grinned. "So then. What do you like about Shion?"

Killua thought for a bit. "I like his looks obviously... The way he's so witty and sarcastic... His intelligence, and..." Killua smiled. "I love his voice. His singing. I love hearing him, it calms me... sometimes. The incident last night was an exception, mind you. Then..." Killua paused, feeling a heartache. "And I love how he always wants his friends to be happy... because their happiness comes before his."

"So then... do you love him?" Alluka asked, leaning forward.

"I... I think so..." He replied, confused. Gon stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Not 'I think', is it yes or no?!" Killua's eyes widened, and he frowned. "I wouldn't know until I see him... this is all sudden, how am I supposed to answer?!"

Gon smiled and fist pumped the air. "Then let's go get him!" Killua cocked his head. "Go get him?"

Alluka then pulled out tickets from her purse. Three airplane tickets. "We're going to go get Shion back, dummy!"  
><em><br>_


End file.
